This invention is directed to a fully electronic timepiece, and in particular to an inspection circuit that permits the operative components of an electronic timepiece to be readily inspected during, and at the completion of, the manufacturing of the electronic timepiece.
In recent years, the development of electronic wristwatches has been coupled with the development of new IC fabrication techniques, thereby permitting the entire electronic timepiece to be fabricated on a single IC chip or, alternatively, a few IC ships. Moreover, as a result of such improved IC techniques, small sized, highly accurate electronic wristwatches are now being manufactured at a moderate cost. Moreover, many additional functions can be performed by such small sized timepieces, such as displaying calendar information, calculator information, and the like. However, these additional functions cause the IC circuits to be extremely complex, thereby requiring considerable time and expense to inspect the electronic timepiece circuitry and other components when the timepiece is manufactured.
Among the items that must be inspected, at considerable expense to the manufacturer, are breaks in the electrodes in the time display portion, breaks at the outputs of the electronic timekeeping circuitry and the indexing operation of the timekeeping counters. Heretofore, detailed and unrealted inspection steps, including the application of signals to the respective leads, have been utilized. Such inspection procedures are particularly difficult when the digital display portion and the electronic timekeeping circuit portion of the timepiece are formed on a single IC chip. Other difficulties encountered in inspecting the electronic timepiece include determining the current consumption during operation of the timepiece, once same is assembled. Accordingly, an inspection circuit for an electronic timepiece, that facilitates inspection of the operative components thereof, at the time of manufacture, is provided.